


Insubordination

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Victoria Hughes sits in the beanery and reflects on her insubordinate behavior towards the Chief.





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [Guest loves vicley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guest+loves+vicley).

> Just a bit of fun to be had in the beanery. Enjoy this Monday delight.

Vic walks into the beanery and pours herself a coffee with her shaky hands. She picks up a box of tissues and she takes a seat at the table putting her coffee and tissues on the table in front of her. Vic reflects on what just happened at line-up. Fire Chief Lucas Ripley just chews her out in front of her friends and work colleagues for being insubordinate as she defied his orders to stop arguing with him and remain in the line.

She presented a hypothetical question to him about firefighters being together in a relationship. Vic kept pressing the issue that is was not fair that there were policies prohibiting some firefighters from being together because of their authority. Ripley had ordered Vic to stop going on about it. 

Vic told him that the SFD protocols needed changing and as the chief, he could change them. He told her that he was not the only person to decide on the protocols that HR would have to get involved and he would not budge on changing the protocols that had been set in place and had worked.

The discussion was getting very heated as neither one would back down. Vic had walked out of line up and headed for the beanery. Vic’s fellow station 19 friends and colleagues knew she was involved with another firefighter with a higher ranking and they had kept her secret. They were not prepared to involve themselves in Vic’s fiery debate with the chief. Vic did not tell Ripley why she was fighting him on the issue.

Ripley strides into the beanery minutes after and sees Vic seated at the table. He pours himself a coffee and goes over to Vic.

“May I sit with you Hughes?” Ripley asks.

“If you must.” She replies irritated. As he takes a seat right next to her.

“Do you dislike me Hughes? Do you have a problem with authority?”

“I guess I do dislike you and your authority. You are Blah.”

“I am a blah, okay.” Ripley says taking a sip of his coffee and gives Vic a tense look. “Hot!”

“What? You think I’m hot?” Vic says surprised and leans closer to Ripley.

“No! I meant the coffee.” He says breathlessly.

“So you don’t think I’m hot.” Vic mutters close to his face.

“I…I…”Ripley stutters.

“What are trying to say Chief? 

“Uh…I…”

Spit it out.” Vic says seductively.

“I..I..think…” Ripley’s breathing becoming labored.

“Yes Chief.” Vic starts to lick her lips.

“Hughes…” 

“Chief I’m waiting.”

“Oh… Hughes...” He grunts out in ecstasy.

“So Chief will you change those protocols now.” Vic says amused and passes some tissues to Ripley.

“I will do my very best Hughes.” Ripley says still trying to catch his breath and cleaning his nether region.

Vic gets up from the table to wash her hands. Ripley stands up, walks over to Vic at the sink, and waits to wash his hands also.

He whispers in her ear. “What you just did then with your hand deserves a spanking.”

“Oh yeah.” Vic mutters.

“Yes Chief.” Ripley says forcibly pinching her backside.

“Yes Chief.” Vic smiles at him and turns towards to island bench.

Taking a pen and a piece of paper, she starts writing. After she finishes she passes the note over to Ripley and he begins to read it. Vic starts to walk away and stops at the door to look over at Ripley. He looks up at her in shock and awe. Ripley’s eyes glaze over in dark passion. Vic smiles and runs from the beanery into her bunk-room closely followed by Ripley.

The note reads, 

We performed well today. No one will ever know about our secret if we keep up our charade of dislike for one another. At home, I am the chief and you are my subordinate. I do the spanking unless I order you to spank me. As we are both, here at Station 19, you are most definitely the Chief and you can spank me and have your way with me if you can catch me Hubby. 

Love Eggy

**Author's Note:**

> I did not focus on Vic hand movements during this story because it was implied by Ripley's inability to put a sentence together.


End file.
